FanGirls 'R' Us
by Amoenus Cordis
Summary: A toss up of fangirl characters. A drama filled story of the tales at a boarding school for the Naruto characters. Don't like Don't read Don't flame
1. Enter: Fangirls!

**Disclaimer:**

**This time around me and umhiyayou combined our writing talent to bring you** **Fan girls 'r' us **

**And now a word from our hosta- I mean guest…**

_**Ani- Say it!**_

_**Itatchi- WHY!?**_

_**Ani-Because if you don't I'll molest you more!**_

_**Itatchi- O-okay fine! They don't own me or any of the Naruto characters!**_

_**Ani-Thank you my love.**_

* * *

Three girls sit in a room completely decorated with purple and black furnishings. "In wood shop we have an assignment where we have to carve out an emotion in wood!" spoke a girl with lime green bangs covering one eye on a head of short raven hair. She wore rainbow colored clothes and had yellow eyes.

"Oh, let me guess your _love_ for Akasuna?" Midori spoke in a voice laced with sarcasm. Midori had purple hair and a gothic/lolita outfit. She also sported a pair of stunning purple eyes. After she said this, a girl with chin length black hair that had blue and red streaks in it laughed. This particular girl had many piercing's, a black tee shirt, and black Capri's.

"Oh really Midori?" Celestial mocked. "Well I bet if you had the assignment you would do Shikamaruuuuuu, your one true looove!" After hearing this Ani clutched her side and choked on her laughter. Both the other girls turned to her and shouted "SHUT UP ANI!!"

"Make me!" she said gasping for air. And thus the glaring contest began. "I love you, you love me..." began coming out of Ani's bag.

"What the hell is that!!" Midori asked.

"That is my alarm and it means we are going to be late for school!"

"Oh no I'll miss Sasori!" Celestial spazzed. At this the girls began laughing and proceeded out the door.

While on the bus each girl thought of a way to get closer to their crush throughout the year... As the bus pulled into to Kosuna Boarding Academy each girl jumped for joy at the sight of their crushes. "Oh sweet Kami! Look it Sasori! Oh and he's with you know who Ani!"

"Oh and look my little Shika's over there and he's, oh no. He's chatting up that Temari bitch!" Midori exclaimed. All three girls got off the bus and grabbed their luggage. Everything was fine until Ani threw luggage at Celestial and ran over to glomp her weasel.

"Itatchi-Kun! Oh I missed you over the summer!" she shouted while snuggled against him.

"Oh no..." Itatchi muttered. -Inner Itatchi- 'Why!? Why ANOTHER fan girl! There's always one every year! And this chick is two years running!'

After about five minuets of that Celestial finally came over and pried Ani off of Itatchi. "S-sorry Itatchi-San. Ani we need to un pack.' she said. Itatchi noticed that while she said this she looked at Sasori.

While this was happening Midori made her way over to Shikamaru and Temari. "Hey Shikamaru! Oh hello slut, mind to tell me why your talking to my man?"

"Last I checked he approached me to strike up conversation!" Temari shot back.

"Oh I find that hard to believe!"

"YOU WANNA GO!"

"Ladies, ladies, please! No need to fight over me" Shikamaru cut in. "I mean I know I'm desirable but c'mon.."

"Shut up! This doesn't involve you!" They shouted at him. He scurried off to his corner with his ego temporarily deflated.

Just as the two were about to begin a fist fight Celestial walked over dragging Ani by her ear. She then garbed Midori by her ear and dragged her away telling her "C'mon we need to go to our dorm."

"Oh kami!" the rest of the student thought "the fan girls are at it again!"

**(A/N If you flame you die!)**

* * *

_**Celestial- And here is Sasori to tell everyone he loves you!**_

_**Sasori- I fing hate you all!!**_

_**Celestial- SAY IT OR DIE!**_

_**Sasori-I-I'm sorry….I love you all….**_

_**Celestial- Good boy**_


	2. Lunch Chaos

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own or yaoi goodness would be dripping from the pages/screen...**

"I can't believe my bed is now looked down upon by the God of sexynessness!" Ani exclaimed.

"Oh you mean my Shikamaru-Kun?" Midori sneered.

"Oh haha, bitch. Itatchi is waaaay better than that slacker pineapple head!" Ani retorted. Upon hearing this Midori weakly picked up a pillow and raised half way into the air before dropping it down for lack of energy.

"I swear unpacking should be part of the gym curriculum." Celestial commented. Still staring at the wall she had covered with pictures of Sasori.

* * *

Later that night at the dining hall the trio of friends "coincidentally" found a table in between the Akatsuki gang and the slacker kids. The girls each had their own special meal for the first night of boarding school. Ani a small medium-rare steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, a small side of apple sauce, and mountain dew. Midori was eating a very un-healthy meal of white chocolate, a chocolate slice of cake, a chocolate donut, and chocolate milk. As you can see she obviously loves chocolate. Celestial was munching on a vegetarian chicken patty, some Cheetos, and a bottle of fruit punch. Near them their crushes ate similar meals Itatchi with a rare steak, Shikamaru with easy to get snacks, and Sasori with a salad.

During the meal Tsunade finished her long speech on school rules and such and proceeded to walk out of the cafeteria, muttering things about sake and gambling. At another table Naruto was rambling on to Hinata about this and that and she was steadily growing redder and about to reach her pass out point. Soon after she passed out and fell onto Naruto's lap, and wouldn't you know it right at that moment Kiba walked up to their table. "WHAT THE HELL! NARUTO STOP MOLESTING HINATA!!" Kiba screeched at him.

"Listen here doggy-breath, she just fell on me JUST now! So don't go tryin' to say I molested her!!" As he finished saying this some mashed potatoes hit him smack dab in the face. Naruto then gently set Hinata down and proceeded to throw his steaming hot ramen at Kiba who, in turn, ducked so the food hit another guy. With this the food fight of the ages began.

At some point during this war it spread through the whole cafeteria and soon food was flying everywhere. As somebody's cole-slaw landed on Ani's head Itatchi took notice. Now this wasn't his way of showing he liked her anything -cough- lies -cough- but he then chucked his meal very harshly at the first former who threw it, and by meal I mean his plate, food, tray, and drink. After this he walked over to Ani and handed her a napkin. He then acted like he had done nothing and walked back to his friends. Ani was getting red in the face from actually having Itatchi return some of her affection. "Wooo, Ani's got a boyfriend." Celestial teased in a sing song. "Oh and I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on his face!" she continued, blissfully ignoring the chaos around her. Midori was doing the opposite, she was trying her best to cover her food very worried it might get hit with some flying health monstrosity. Looking over at the Akatsuki table Ani saw the Itatchi was being mocked by the whole group and was in fact slightly pink. The only one who wasn't teasing was Kisame, who glared at her hatefully.

* * *

Later that night...

The girls were chillin' in their room, blissfully playing DDR. As Midori was kicking Celestial's booty at expert level, Ani was pondering the strange possibility of Itachi actually crushing on her. Had all those years since kindergarten of obsessing over him finally paid off?! She fell asleep thinking of it, while somewhere else a dark-haired boy was thinking of her......

* * *

_**Ani- Well there is a lovely spotlight on a wonderful budding romance, well one of three that are wonderful. Mine is the best though...**_

_**Celestial- Sure, me and Sasori are an awesome team of Artists!**_

_**Midori- Mmmmmmmm chocolate........  
**_


	3. Icha Icha Paradise

**Disclaimer:**

**Midori: *poke* Say it....**

**Shikamaru: NO!**

**Midori: *poke* *poke* Do it or else!**

**Shikamaru: * twitchy eyes* T-t-they don't o-o-own me or any Naruto characters!**

**Midori: Good, now... *SUPER glomp***

**

* * *

**

The Next Morning:

The girls woke up, yawned, and got ready for another "fun" year at school. Well, Ani and Ceslestial woke up, but poor Midori was left sleeping as the other two headed for their respective classes.

* * *

Two Minutes Before The Late Bell:

"Urggg", yawned Midori as she awoke to the sound of the warning bell. One look around her room and she realized that her "supposed" best friends left.

" WHAt?!?!?! NO *censorcensorcensorcensorcensor* I AM GOING TO *censor* KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She pulls on her 2nd former(10th grade) uniform, a white long-sleeve collored shirt, black pleated skirt with white plaid on it, and a black tie. (The uniforms are the same except different colors for each class. 9th grey skirt, 10th black skirt, 11th blue skirt, and 12th red skirt, all the skirts have black plaid instead of white besides 10th. The boys wear black dress pants, a white shirt similar to the girls, with a black blazer, and the tie is the color of their year, same as the girls skirts.) After pulling it on she shot out the door on her way to class. While running down the hall she ran smack dab into that *insert insult here* Temari. "Oh no you didn't! First you try to steal my man and now you bumo into me! Oh thats it I'm gonna mess you up, blahblahblahblahrantrantrantgurglegurgledrool!!" Midori didn't catch the last part because she wasn't really paying attention, but next thing she knew she was running form Temari and her skank-flank.

* * *

Meanwhile in advanced shogi tactics (what it could be a class!)

Asuma had put everyone in pairs, Neji and Garra, Shino and Zetsu, and Shikamaru with Asuma. (Only five kids signed up for the class *shockshock*) Shino played a winning move against Zetsu and then shouted out "SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPIALIDOCIUS!!!" The whole class just stared at him. "What you've never heard of supercalifragilisticexpialidocius?" "No." they replied in unision. "Oh my god, CUE MUSIC!!" Shino yelled. Upon saying this Neji pulls out a music box, winds it up and has it play "supercalifragilisticexpialidocius"

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad My father gave me nose a tweak And told me I was bad  
But then one day I learned a word That saved me aching nose  
The biggest word I ever heard And this is how it goes:  
Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay  
Just summon up this word And then you've got a lot to say  
But better use it carefully Or it may change your life  
One night I said it to me girl  
And now me girl's my wife!  
She's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Shkamaru couldn't take anymore, so he walked out of the room, as he walked away he heard fading 'supercalifragalistics'. He was looking for somewhere to sleep and decided to just lay in the janitors closet. '_Man what weirdos, randomly bursting into cooridinated song and dance...'_

* * *

With Midori

_'Oh crap they're catching up with me!'_Midori thought as she rounded a corner. While turning she tripped over her feet, allowing Temari and her 'gang' to catch up tp her. "This is what you get for stealing my Shika-Kun!" Temari yelled as they threw her into the janitors closet that was located conveniently in front of them. They then locked the door to trap her inside.

"Oof! What the heck!?!" Shikamaru shouted as he was suddenly pressed to the floor by a large weight. "Hmm, the grounds softer than I thought." Midori said. "That's because your on me!" Shikamaru replied. "Oh sorry!" she said. Midori then realized who it was and yelled "OH MY GOD! Shikamaru!" "Yeah if you wouldn't mind getting off me your kinda heavy." when hearing Shikamaru say this Midori scrambled to get of him while fighting back a blush. _'Thank goodness it's dark in here. He can't see my face.' _

"Sooo, how 'bout them Red Socks?" Midori stated, desperate for a subject change.

"Do you even watch baseball?" Deadpanned Shikamaru.

"N-Yes...maybe....no. Not at all. Never in my life have I watched baseball."

"Me neither." Shikamaru replied. They continued to talk, seeing as how they were trapped and all with nothing better to do. They talked for what seemed like hours, when, out of the blue, while she was explaining her position on white vs. dark chocolate, Shikamaru leaned over and kissed her....

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Midori!" shouted Ani, opening the guys bathroom door.

As Ani was completing this task, Celestial was walking up to random people asking," Have you seen a purple-haired chick called Midori around?" Everyone answered, "No way."

Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared, directing the girls attention to the door behind them.

"Was that there a second ago?" Ani asked Celestial.

"I do not belive so"

They walked over to said door, noticing a chair locking it from the outside, they opened it and out fell a couple of make out fiends: MIDORI AND SHIKAMARU!?!?!?! As they realized they were out in the open they got out of their comprimising position (Shikamaru had Midori pinned to the ground) and they got up all embarrased.


	4. Music in the Lunch Room

**We ish back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WITH VENGENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke, giving Ani and Celestial a heated glare: You stole my thing.... I am The Avenger!**

**Itachi, scoffing: You will never have enough charm or sauve to get a girl as good as my future girl friend!**

**Ani, fuming: WHO IS SHE!?!?!?! I NEED TO KNOW!!! I MUST KILL THE SKANK!!!!!! KILL HER DEAD!  
**

**

* * *

**_**The Next Day at lunch**_

* * *

In the cafeteria everyone was sitting in their usual groups, excpet for a pair of new found love birds. Midori and Shikamaru were staring deeply into each others eyes, mean while two rows down Celestial and Ani were throwing up their lunch. "So Shika-Kun..." Midori said dreamily.

"Yes, Mi-Chan?" Shikamaru answered. Right as Midori opened her mouth to respond some very random chick came up and whispered "_Percussion_." and then proceeded to point towards the lunch ladies. The lunch ladies started keeping a steady beat with thier pots and pans.

Shikamaru and Midori looked bewildered but continued to stare intently at each other.... They were about to lock lips, yet again, when an Emo looking 1st former came to Shikamaru's ear and whispered, "_Strings_." He then pointed towards his group of 'emo' friends. Said friends then pulled out their guitars, using their razor blades as picks. Midori and Shikamaru were now getting a little freaked out. They looked at each other wearing twin looks of confusion.

Well as they were trying to figure out what was going on, yet another strange person came up. But, this time they knew him. It was Kabuto, and in his creepy little voice he stated," _Winds_." They looked to where he was pointing and saw the Sound 5. Tayuga had pulled out her flute and began to play an eerie melody.... Her two demons appeared, Bill and Bob, and proceeded to get their groove thang on.

At last Chojii appered, every one waited, expecting something strange but instead all they got was *MUNCH* *MUNCH* as he ate his BBQ chips. He then walked away, then in a poof of smoke Celestial and Ani appeared shouting, "_WORDS_!" They each walked over to their respective tormentees, Celstial to Midori, Ani to Shikamaru. Ani started first:

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

As she was singing that she gestured to her Biffle (BBFL) and to the suddenly candlelit room.

Celestial than began her part swaying as she did so:

_Yes, you want him  
Look at him, you know you do  
It's possible he wants you, too  
There is one way to ask him  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy_

**(**_**A/N**_ **As you may have noticed all the 'girls, she's and her's' have been changed to 'boys, he's, and hims' because Celestial directs this verse to Midori. Thanks for reading!)**

All eyes went back to Ani, suddenly dresed in a flowing black dress and the humming along with the harmony, started to sing:

_Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

Ani motioned to Celstial, who was now also fancily clad in a blue evening gown. She began doing a fan dance as she sang:

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Girl, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
He don't say a word  
And He won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy_

"What are you talking about!?!" Midori said. "We talk all the time!" Shikamaru replied with "Yeah! She never shuts up!" "And where did you get that fan from?" Midori asked.

**--MEANWHILE--**

Temari walked into her dorm room, "Where did my fan go!?!?!"

-**-Back in the chaos of the lunch room--**

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl/guy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl/guy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl/guy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl/guy_

Ani and Celestial sang together for the previous verse. Swaying in time to the beat.

Ani finished with:

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

While Ani did that, Celestial sang:

_You've got to kiss the boy  
Why don't you kiss the boy  
You gotta kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy_

And they both faded out, they also backed, well ran to hide from Midori.....

* * *

**So did you enjoy that? Sasori would say hi, but he is too busy obsessing over Celestial....**

**_And Itachi would say hi but he's busy getting harrassed by his friends for liking Ani, all except for Kisame who is tryin to convince him that Ani is no good for him (Wonder Why????)_  
**


End file.
